Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-41.66.39.36-20150308063328
First no. Miyuki is not good in the twelve systems of magic, she can use tham all as all normal magicians but she can enever be good in all of them. The ones who can be good at absolutely every types of magic are Saegusa. It is refering to basic skills like sensing Eidos and stuff, some magicians can't use all systematic magic, you should know it very well. Miyuki, as a Yotsuba, excels in one area, and we all know That psion count comparison is pointless anyway, but you don't know Masaki's psion count at all, you don't need to be daughter of Tatsurou to have a high psion and plenty of magicians have a high one, it's only confirmed that Tatsuya has more psion count than all the others, not Miyuki, I am not saying that she doesn't have one. You should also understand that they are all using CADs, and that's why high psion count is near useless, Miyuki never used it non systematic magic in this story. It's funny how you ask to use feats and yet can post something like that, you must think Minoru was compared to Masaki in terms of modern magic for naught, nothing indicates that she has a wider skillset than him. But again, this is pointless to talk about this. You are trying way too hard to make Masaki look bad, Masaki use 2 CADs, his specialized CAD contains Rupture, his generalized CAD is used for all other magics, even though he has a Specialized CAD for his special magic, it is obviously possible to use it in a generalized one as well and noting indicates that he is slower than her with a generalized CAD. I understand the variations very well, I don't get why I should comprehend when you never answered? It's pointless to post these different counter magics you are posting, there are different techniques of counter magics even when they are from the same type. It changes nothing, Cast Jamming and Gram Demolition are both counter magic of the Non systematic category, they work differently but they consume psion, psion which doesn't alter reality at all, so it should be faster than anything,since it's only a release of pure psion according to your reasoning at least, you said Miyuki would be able to stop Rupture because she will skip steps and end her magic earlier than him. Whether, they are Superpowers, systematic magics or non systematic, all of these magics can be put into a CAD, that's the truth. Non systematic magic is not faster than the others when using a CAD, it has never been said, Interference Strength is the pillar for Zone Interference is interference strength, it doesn't change this fact, a CAD is used for it. Because they work in different way doesn't mean the time is so different, it depends on the user, there are counter magics which depends on Interference strength, Phalanx and Interference Armor for example. And now the Superpowers part, you see yourself how specialized it is, it is different from magic which alters reality but a CAD cans till be used to make it faster. Tatsuya is a BS magician, specialized in Decomposition and Regrowth, and he uses a specialized CAD to makes it even faster, a Superpower who doesn't alter reality, and it is stil slower than Masaki's Rupture which alters reality. All of this is to show that your theory that she can end it before Rupture works on her due to "skipping steps" is wrong. She is slower period, Rupture affects the body directly and kills instantly, he is faster so his magic would affect her at a speed which is even faster than Tatsuya's specialized skill and kill her. She would be powerless because she is slower. I repeat, it was a game they were playing, they knew the target had to be the ball, and Miyuki didn't use Zone Interference there, she also lost twice. In a real fight situation, she attacked by surprise because she would have been slower otherwise, her usual style revolves around countering magic then attacks with a powerful spell, Tatsuya said this is an orthodox strategy but that she would need faster sequences for opponent of an higher caliber, Lina is of this caliber and it is a proof of this, Lina's thought that she set up earlier and sped up her sequences are true,. Miyuki's Zone Interference is not faster than Tatsuya's Decomposition, that's ridiculous., you are trying so hard to make Miyuki win that you even try to make Tatsuya weaker. The strength of a magic sequences count for everything, both are using a CAD and he has the CAD advantage for speed, with this, he is faster than Tatsuya, who is crazy fast himself even without a specialized CAD, he is that fast, and you are saying that Miyuki's Zone Interference is faster than this? You can't be serious. You didn't explain why Shizuku was able to counter Miyuki's Inferno and break her defenses again.